Some Things Can Wait
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After a nightmare, Mokuba goes to look for his brother to assure himself that Seto wouldn't leave him. One-Shot. Brotherly Love. Kaiba Brothers fluff.


Some Things Can Wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor I am affiliated with **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** in any way.**

**Note: From the various sources on the internet I've gathered that Kaiba is about 18 on the show while Mokuba is 13. However, I'm changing it up slightly by keeping Kaiba as 18 while Mokuba is 11 (same age as in the Manga)**

**Note 2: Kaiba will sometimes be called 'Seto' and sometimes 'Kaiba'**

_"He's nothing."_

_ "Worthless."_

_ "Useless."_

_ "No one will ever want him."_

_ The voices swirled around and around in Mokuba's head, all the words that had been thrown around today when yet another prospective parent hadn't adopted him and his brother._

_ "Mokuba."_

_ Speaking of his brother._

_ "Seto." Mokuba reached his arms out, but his older brother stepped back. "Seto?"_

_ "They wanted to adopt me," Seto murmured, "But they didn't want you."_

_ Mokuba's lips trembled. "Some of the boys said no one wants me."_

_ "They're right."_

_ "W-What?" Mokuba said, tears leaking out of his eyes._

_ "They're right," Seto repeated, "No one wants you."_

_ "Niisama-"_

_ "No Mokuba, not anymore," Seto said, turning and walking away._

_ "Seto!" Mokuba shouted. He tried to run after his brother, but he couldn't move._

_ "Niisama! Seto!"_

_ Seto kept walking, not looking back._

_ "Big brother!"_

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOH

Mokuba shot up, sweat pouring off him and tears falling from his eyes.

"S-Seto," he said quietly. It was still dark, but Mokuba knew his brother would be awake.

Mokuba scrambled from his bed and out of the room, making his way down the hall to his brother's office.

"Seto?" Mokuba knocked gently before opening the door. But Seto wasn't there!

"S-Seto? Big brother!" Mokuba's lip trembled slightly and a few more tears leaked from his eyes. He took a few steps back before turning and hurrying over to his brother's room. Mokuba opened the door, but his brother wasn't there either.

"Seto!" he called, rushing down the stairs. When he reached the bottom everything was dark and there was no sign of his brother.

Mokuba sat on the bottom step, biting his lip hard and wiping at his eyes roughly, trying to stop the tears. This was stupid. Seto wouldn't leave him, he had promised! But Mokuba just couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Mokuba?"

The boy looked up and saw his brother standing there.

"Seto!" Mokuba jumped to his feet and launched himself at his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around the elder Kaiba's middle. "Where were you?"

"Getting something from the basement," Seto replied, "Mokuba? What's the matter?"

Mokuba just shook his head, pressing his face into Seto's shirt. He heard his brother sigh before he was lifted into Seto's arms.

Kaiba carried his younger brother over to the couch and sat down. What had happened to have upset Mokuba like this?

"I'm sorry," the younger boy finally murmured.

"It's alright," Seto replied.

"No it's not!" Mokuba cried, "It's not alright! It's all my fault!"

"What is?" Kaiba asked, confused.

"You could've been adopted by some nice parents who would've taken care of you," Mokuba said, still pressing his face into his brother's shirt. "But you stayed with me instead. And no one wants me."

"Enough! Seto said roughly, grabbing Mokuba's shoulders and forcing him back. "Mokuba enough! I don't want to hear things like that again, understand?" He shook Mokuba's shoulders roughly, feeling an indescribable amount of anger. Not at his brother, oh no, but at the people who had put those thoughts in Mokuba's head.

However, Mokuba didn't know that. It was just like Seto in his dream, he was angry with him.

"Mokuba, do you understand?"

Mokuba's eyes welled up again and he tore out of his brother's grasp and back up the stairs to his room.

Kaiba watched him go, confused. He stood and followed after his brother, hesitating for a moment before opening Mokuba's door. He walked over and sat on his baby brother's bed, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mokuba, I- I'm sorry if I upset you," Seto said. "I'm not angry with you."

"You should be, it's my fault you didn't get adopted," Mokuba mumbled. Seto sighed, reaching over and lifting the boy onto his lap.

"It's not your fault," Seto repeated, "All those people who wanted to adopt me didn't actually care about me. And I never would have left you there alone."

"But-" Mokuba started.

"But what?"

"But you did leave me..." Mokuba said quietly, recalling his dream. "You said no one wanted me and that you weren't my brother anymore and you left. I tried to follow you... I called your name... but you ignored me and you left."

"Mokuba it was just a nightmare," Seto told him, "It wasn't real."

"I know that, but..." Mokuba curled into his brother's chest. "I don't want you to leave me big brother."

"Never Mokuba," Seto said firmly, "I won't ever leave you. You are the only thing that matters to me. What happened at the orphanage wasn't your fault. All those people who didn't adopt us... that's on them, not you. And I won't ever stop being your brother, understand?"

Mokuba nodded, but said nothing. Seto made to move his brother back onto his bed so he'd be more comfortable, but Mokuba's grip tightened on him.

"Don't leave me," he said desperately.

"I won't," Seto assured him, moving back slightly so he could lean against the headboard, Mokuba still in his lap.

"Go to sleep little brother," Seto murmured.

"Will you stay with me?" Mokuba asked, his eyes are drooping sleepily.

"Yes Mokuba, I'll stay right here with you," Seto said.

"But what about your work?"

"Don't worry about that," Seto said, "It can wait."

Mokuba slowly drifted off and Seto leaned his head back.

Yes, his work could wait, but his little brother couldn't.

**Kind of a cheesy ending, but overall I was pretty happy with this! Alright, so this is my first ever **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** fanfiction. I recently got back into the show as a nostalgia trip. However, I found that I actually really liked it. There are some parts where I'm like, "Really? Come on?" but then I remind myself that the English dub was shown on 4kids and then I just laugh.**

**I don't know why, but I really like fanfics with the brothers taking care of each other so I decided to try my hand at writing some so I hope I did okay with this one. I think they were probably a little OOC, but I'm hoping it was close to accurate.**

**Also, I would just like to say, all my information comes from what I've seen of the show so far (mid-season 2) and any info I've gathered from the internet and reading other fanfics. I'm currently reading the manga novels now so I'm sure those will inspire more fanfics in the future.**

**This is one of several animes I've been watching recently, however it is the only one I've written fanfic for. I remember watching it when I was younger and Kaiba and Mokuba were my favourite characters and then when I started watching it again it was immediately the same and I don't know why. I remember "writing" stories for them when I was a kid either in my head, just making them up, or in unintelligible scribble.**

**Now it's 2015 and here we are. So, thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
